Tinted Rosen vs Rising Dragons
by DubsHikaru
Summary: Lucy, Levy, Wendy, Juvia, and Erza have formed a band called Tinted Rosen. They are the most popular girls idol band. Everyone in the band is in some sort of TV show, movie, or a talk show appearance over the radio. Now they are in a situation, to enter a contest and to be known world-wide: they have to have a boy idol band join them! Romance and drama are mostly assured
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Big Announcement

Lucy was the really girly one who loved to wear dresses and look cute, she is also the one who chooses most of the girls' outfits when they preform onstage. Lucy is the main singer in the group. Levy (she has medium length hair now) has been in between being girly and tomboyish, she is the back up signer and the lead guitarist, so some of the solos will be sung or played by her. Levy can also play the piano. She can rock a girly outfit but can wear a boyish look and still be cute. Wendy is the youngest in the group she loves to play the guitar, so naturally she is the second guitarist in the group. She doesn't like to be in the spot light by herself. Wendy mostly wears an innocent looking clothing. Juvia is the bassist in the group, she likes to go with a more casual look. Erza is the drummer in the group. Many people think that she is shy and reserved at a glance and them they are going to find out how wrong they can be! She goes for a standout or bold look.

"LUCY, LEVY, ERZA, WENDY, AND JUVIA GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" screamed Mira. It was about noon and the girls had some free time, so they always were in their rooms, at the pool behind the huge mansion, or sitting in front of a 60" flat screen TV watching something.

"What is it Mira I was reading" Levy said in a complaining voice. Mira looked a her and smiled. _This can't be good news_ she thought. Everyone else came down into the "lobby" of the mansion.

"Good news everyone our boss has told us that we will be working with a boy idol group. Their name is Rising Dragons, they will be living here with us for a while." Mira announced

"WHAT!" everyone screamed in unison

"I'm not done so calm down, you both will be in the Grand Music Battle. The winners will be able to tour together all over the world. All of you must be on board with this because they will be here tomorrow and will be staying in the other side of the mansion where the guest rooms are. That is all I have to say have a good rest of the day." Mira said and then left to go work on "manager stuff".

Everyone looked at each other with the what the hell just happened look on their faces.  
"EVERYONE GIRL MEETING IN THE CLUB ROOM NOW!" shouted Lucy while all of the girls headed towards the spacious club room. About five minutes later everyone was huddled next to each other about to discuss what the fuck had just happened.

"Okay girls does anyone else think what Mirajane was completely freaking weird, if you do raise your hands now" stated Lucy. Every girl raised their hand. Lucy nodded and told them to put their hands down. After a good three hours they came out of the club room and went to their own rooms to relax after the big announcement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Next Day ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All of the girls woke up at 7:30 to do a meet and greet with their fans. Mira gave all of them a rule: look nice and be kind. Lucy was pulling her hair into two low pigtails. She also wore a white and pink short skirt with a matching off the shoulder top. Levy was wearing boot cut jeans with black wedges and sea foam tank paired with a black/gray oversized cardigan. Wendy was wearing a white dress with red trim and a red ribbon in the middle of the dress, she was also wearing white flats. Juvia was wearing a navy blue dress that ended in the middle of her thigh with black knee high boots wearing a black bow headband. Erza was wearing an oxblood sleeveless shirt with a fading red cardigan and black pants with black shoes with golden spokes on the top and back of the shoe.

"Everyone get into the limo we are going to go to the meet and greet. Everyone will participate. You will also preform at three as a thank you for everyone who came" Mira said before making sure everyone was outside the mansion doors.  
_ timeskip an hour_

"Everyone get ready we are pulling up to the place for the meet and greet. Make sure that you are kind and considerate to your fans, and please don't tell them anything personal. If they are some person that looks shady just call of the security guards, DON'T try to handle it yourself. Good luck" Mira called out when the girls were only seconds away from meeting fans. The girls simply nodded and left the limo.

You could hear the screaming fans close to having a heart attack out there from the amount of noise that you heard. Wendy said it sounded like a bunch of babies being dropped on their heads. Erza shook her head in disagreement and said she could only hear the ringing noise inside of her ear. Levy and Lucy went ahead to do the introductions of how the meet and greet would work. 100 people at a time would come in and meet with their desired member of the group for two minutes. And then they would wait until the concert if they wanted.

It was about halfway done with the meet and greet when Erza heard Juvia scream. Erza signaled her bodyguards to be on high alert. Then a siren went off the tell the for,s to get inside the nearby building and to have the fans evacuated. Lucy and Levy were together when this had happened and rushed in to see Wendy and Juvia getting touched by a pervert. They left as fast as they could until they saw Mira and told her.

When the whole place had been cleared the girls were very scared. If some pervert came in here who knows how many more are probably still out there so the girls were very alarmed. Mira noticed this and stated "Girls go out their and preform a concert then we can leave." All the girls agreed and went to the stage where the fans were.

"Hello everybody!"The audience cheered. "Tinted Rosen will now sing you our latest hit, Warrior" Lucy said as she spoke into the microphone. The music started to play and Lucy began to sing with Levy:

**This is a story that I have never told  
I gotta get this off my chest to let it go  
I need to take back the light inside you stole  
You're a criminal  
And you steal like you're a pro**

**All the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed, so confused  
I was broken and bruised**

**Now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again**

**Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire  
You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar  
I've got shame, I've got scars  
That I will never show  
I'm a survivor  
In more ways than you know**

**Cause all the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed, so confused  
I'm not broken or bruised**

**'Cause now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me**

**There's a part of me I can't get back  
A little girl grew up too fast  
All it took was once, I'll never be the same  
Now I'm taking back my life today  
Nothing left that you can say  
Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway**

**Now I'm a warrior  
I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again**

**No oh, yeah, yeah**

**You can never hurt me again**

The crowed cheered and the girls left the stage and went straight to the limo to get out of there.

_Hai guys I hoped that you enjoyed! Please comment if you see anything that you want changed, I will be happy to do so. Until the next chapter bye bye!  
~Dubs_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Bands Meet

Once everyone got to the mansion they saw suitcases in the living room and looked confused. Mira noticed the luggage and explain "The boys must have gotten here earlier than expected. I will try to find them. How about you girls go to sleep, you had an eventful day." The girls nodded and went up to their rooms. About two minuets later you heard a scream from every girl.

"Who the hell are you and what the fuck are you doing in my room" screamed Levy "Get out right now!" You could see the silhouette of a tall man with long hair get up and out of Levy's room.  
"Girls I can't find any of the guys, do you know where they are" Mira asked.  
"I found one Mira come and get him" Levy shouted angrily before slamming the door to her room. Mira looked confused but went upstairs to find Gajeel on his ass in front of Levy's room. Mira looked at Gajeel and asked "Where is the rest of your group?"  
"They are all in the rooms over here" Gajeel responded while pointing to Lucy, Erza,Wendy, and Juvia's rooms. Then you heard screaming, a thud, and a slamming of the doors. Mira watched as four boys were kicked out of the rooms and on their rear ends.

"Boys would you mind coming downstairs. Girls come down stairs too" Mira announced. The boys headed downstairs with Mira while the girls were in their rooms making sure every item in their room is accounted for. After two minutes for the girls not coming." down Mira got angry.

"GIRLS GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT OR YOU CAN'T USE YOUR HANGOUT SPOT FOR A WEEK" Mira screamed in anger. Every girl came running from their rooms and looked at Mira. "Girls you must get along with the boys here. As punishment for leaving a bad first impression on the guys you will show each of them around the mansion. Boys would you mind introducing yourselves" Mira said.

"My name is Natsu and I am the main singer in the group."  
"I'm Gajeel and I am the drummer in the group."  
"I am Romeo and I am the back up singer and main guitarist of the group."  
"I'm Gray and I am the bassists in the group."  
"I'm Jellal and I am the second guitarist in the group." Mira looked very pleased after the boy introduced themselves.

All of the girls were still pissed after this, Mira gave them a death glare and turned her back to the boys.  
"Boys would you mind excusing us for a minute. There is a flat screen down the hall and it is the second room on your left" Mira asked with a smile, and then she turned to the girls and told them in a very specific and scary tone to try to be on good terms with the boys because it will only make their experience hell for the months ahead. The girls debated this and finally came to the conclusion to forgive them and start over with the first impressions. Every girl walked over to the flat screen room and over to where the boys were sitting.

"Sorry about before, I will introduce the whole band. My name is Lucy and I'm the lead singer. This is levy she is the backup singer, pianist, and main guitarist. Juvia is the one with long blue hair and she is the bassist. Wendy, the youngest one, is the second guitarist. Erza is the oldest one here and the drummer" Lucy said while pointing to everyone as she said their names.

"I think that we are all ready to forgive and forget about what just happened" Natsu said with his signature smile on his face with the other boys nodding their heads in agreement.  
"Do you guys still want the mansion tour or will you want it tomorrow at 10:00" Mirajane asked the boys sitting on the black leather reclining chairs. The boys were whispering something to each other until all of the came to an agreement and Natsu stated "I think that we will have the mansion tour tomorrow. We are all beat, we know where our rooms now thanks to the girls screaming at us that it was on the other side of the mansion."

"Ok then have a good night" thee girls replied before going to their rooms and changing into pajamas.

_ the next day_

The girls woke up to the sound of a piano like most days. Levy is like their alarm clock, she plays the piano every day and sometimes she even sing with the melody. Everyone wakes up in a happy mood and very energetic. Lucy, Juvia, Wendy, and Erza were gathered around a breakfast bar type thing that could sit around fifteen people.

"Levy sing the song like you always do when you play this melody" Lucy sated.  
"Yeah Levy sing the lyrics" Erza, Wendy, and Juvia said in unison.  
"Fine I will put on a little performance, and in case that you didn't know this song is called Apologized" sighed Levy in defeat.

**I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
And I'm hearing what you say  
But I just can't make a sound**

**You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around and say**

**That it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**

**I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But that's nothing new, yeah yeah**

**I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue  
And you say sorry like the angel  
Heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid**

**It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late, whoa whoa**

**It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**

**I said it's too late to apologize, yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah**

**I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground**

After Levy was finished with the song she heard more than four or five claps, she heard at least nine. When she looked up from the grand piano she saw Rising Dragons infront of her.  
"Your pretty good aren't you, you have such a pretty voice but why aren't you the lead singer" Natsu asked in curiosity.  
"That's because Lucy is better than me. I always have come second when I play karaoke with her. You haven't heard her sing have you" Levy stated flatly.  
"Well no I haven't really heard her sing"  
"Then you better listen cause she is going to sing right now"  
"Wait I am" Lucy said with a surprise and confused look.  
"Yes you are and you are going to sing Summertime Sadness" Levy stated while she began to play and then Lucy started singing.

**Kiss me hard before you go  
Summertime sadness  
I just wanted you to know  
That, baby, you're the best**

**I got my red dress on tonight  
Dancing in the dark in the pale moonlight  
Done my hair up real big beauty queen style  
High heels off, I'm feeling alive**

**Oh, my God, I feel it in the air  
Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare  
Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere  
Nothing scares me anymore**

**(1, 2, 3, 4)**

**Kiss me hard before you go  
Summertime sadness  
I just wanted you to know  
That, baby, you're the best**

**I've got that summertime, summertime sadness  
S-s-summertime, summertime sadness  
Got that summertime, summertime sadness  
Oh, oh, oh**

**I'm feelin' electric tonight  
Cruising down the coast goin' 'bout 99  
Got my bad baby by my heavenly side  
I know if I go, I'll die happy tonight**

**Oh, my God, I feel it in the air**  
**Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare  
Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere  
Nothing scares me anymore**

**(1, 2, 3, 4)**

**Kiss me hard before you go  
Summertime sadness  
I just wanted you to know  
That, baby, you're the best**

**I've got that summertime, summertime sadness  
S-s-summertime, summertime sadness  
Got that summertime, summertime sadness  
Oh, oh, oh**

**I think I'll miss you forever  
Like the stars miss the sun in the morning sky  
Later's better than never  
Even if you're gone I'm gonna drive (drive, drive)**

**I've got that summertime, summertime sadness  
S-s-summertime, summertime sadness  
Got that summertime, summertime sadness  
Oh, oh, oh**

**Kiss me hard before you go  
Summertime sadness  
I just wanted you to know  
That, baby, you're the best**

**I've got that summertime, summertime sadness  
S-s-summertime, summertime sadness  
Got that summertime, summertime sadness  
Oh, oh, oh**

All of the guys stood there in awe as Lucy finished the song. Levy looked at Lucy and said that she did a great job as always. When Levy looked at the other boys she remembered that she had a photo shoot, an interview, and a radio take over.  
"Shit I'm gunna be late, I will see everyone around seven. Sorry I have a lot of stuff to do today. Lucy you have to go to the CEO's office for your TV show" Levy said as she bolted into her room and came out seven minutes later in her outfit that consisted of a white cardigan, an orange flowy (a/n is that a word idk but ill use it XD) top, a black and white skirt that ended at her mid thigh, black wedges, and to top it all off an orange flower clip on the side of her hair.  
"By guys see you in a few hours" Levy said as she went out the door and hopped into a black Ferrari and drove out of the drive way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP ITS NOW 9:30 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I am so tired and hungry those people at the reception desk aren't very nice, they treat you like you are shit and they want to get rid of you immediately. Lucy how did your meeting go with the CEO" Levy said exhaustedly.  
"I'm in the TV show with you, and he was an old man. You would think that the record label Fairy Tail would have younger people don't you" Lucy responded.  
"I'm going to bed guys sorry about not doing the house tour with you, hope that you found everything with Wendy, Juvia, and Erza. Good night" Levy said before going into her room  
"I think we should all go to sleep tomorrow we all have at least three jobs that we have to do" Wendy stated every girl said ok but the guys refused and said they wanted to get all their items unpacked and in their new rooms.

_Hai guys hope you like this cheaper. Nothing really big happened in this chapter but the next one has some development between all of the characters. Comment if you like it or want me to change something in the story. Until next time.  
~Dubs_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Notice

It was about 7:30 in the morning and the guys were up while the girls were getting ready. They were paired up to go do different jobs for advertisement. Lucy and Levy were together, Wendy and Erza, Juvia had to fight to be with Gray, Natsu and Gajeel, and finally Romeo and Jellal. Mira gave them specific instructions: make people know that they were going to compete for a competition and need their support to make sure they are well known.

"Hey guys we could preform mini concerts all of the area today with the girls. Do you think that Mira would mind" Natsu thought out loud.  
"Mira doesn't mind as long as you advertise"Mira said from behind Natsu making him jump.

"Mira that scared the shit out of me don't do that again." The boys laughed at Natsu when the girls came out of their rooms. The boys gave the girls a look that got them all nervous and scared for what their motives were  
"Why are you looking at us like that" the girls said almost at the same time.  
"We are going to preform mini concerts around the area today"Gray said coolly.  
"The pairs will be Natsu and Lucy, Gajeel and Levy, Erza and Jellal, Wendy and Romeo, and Juvia and Gray" Mira announced "Now all of you should be going on your way, bring an instrument if you need one. Levy you will play the piano in the middle of the mall like you were going to do with Lucy. Now everyone leave so we can be even more well-known here!"

Everyone left in different cars to head all around the town. They mostly aimed for places like malls, flea markets, or other places with many people. Mira told them to also so a mini meet and greet if that is what the fans want.

_With Gajeel and Levy_

Once they got to the mall Levy jumped out of the car and headed towards the grand piano where most of the people at the mall hung out. Gajeel was wondering why she was so excited to be here, now he knew why. The place was so big. The piano was in the middle of the room with bodyguards, probably or keep the fans away, and there was a microphone over the piano. Apparently some of the fans started swarming Levy so she had to run to where the piano is. The same thing happened to Gajeel, but worst of all Gajeel had to run away from the fan girls. Those people are crazy, Gajeel learned to stay away from them.

"Gajeel they are going to bring out a guitar, do you know how to play?" Levy questioned.  
"Yes I know how to play. Now the important question, what are we going to sing" Gajeel replied. Levy waited a couple minutes before saying "I'll sing Stronger and you will sing Gone, Gone, Gone." Gajeel agreed with what she said because he had no clue what to sing.  
"Hello people of the mall. My name is Levy from Tinted Rozen and this is Gajeel from Rising Dragons and today we are going to preform two songs for you. The first one is going to be Gone, Gone, Gone and the second one will be Stronger. I would also like to announce that both of our bands are going to compete together in a world class completion and we would love for you guys to support us. Thank you and we hope that you enjoy" Levy stated into the microphone one of the body hairs gave to her. Levy looked at Gajeel he knew that they were starting.

**When life leaves you high and dry  
I'll be at your door tonight  
If you need help, if you need help.  
I'll shut down the city lights,  
I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe  
To make you well, to make you well.**

**When enemies are at your door  
I'll carry you away from war  
If you need help, if you need help.  
Your hope dangling by a string  
I'll share in your suffering  
To make you well, to make you well.**

**Give me reasons to believe  
That you would do the same for me.**

**And I would do it for you, for you.  
Baby, I'm not moving on  
I love you long after you're gone.  
For you, for you.  
You would never sleep alone.  
I love you long after you're gone  
And long after you're gone, gone, gone.**

**When you fall like a statue  
I'm gon' be there to catch you  
Put you on your feet, you on your feet.  
And if your well is empty  
Not a thing will prevent me.  
Tell me what you need, what do you need?**

**I surrender honestly.  
You've always done the same for me.**

**So I would do it for you, for you.  
Baby, I'm not moving on,  
I love you long after you're gone.  
For you, for you.  
You would never sleep alone.  
I love you long after you're gone  
And long after you're gone, gone, gone.**

**You're my back bone.  
You're my cornerstone.  
You're my crutch when my legs stop moving.  
You're my head start.  
You're my rugged heart.  
You're the pulse that I've always needed.  
Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.  
Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.  
Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.  
Like a drum my heart never stops beating...**

**For you, for you.  
Baby, I'm not moving on.  
I love you long after you're gone.  
For you, for you.  
You would never sleep alone.  
I love you long after you're gone.  
For you, for you.  
Baby, I'm not moving on,  
I love you long after you're gone.  
For you, for you.  
You would never sleep alone.  
I love you long, long after you're gone.**

**Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.  
Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.  
Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.  
Like a drum my heart never stops beating for you.**

**And long after you're gone, gone, gone.  
I love you long after you're gone, gone, gone.**

The audience around them were going crazy, they must have loved how Gajeel sung the song. Levy them announced into the microphone that she was going to sing Stronger.

_**You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in color  
And do the things I want**_

_**You think you got the best of me  
Think you've had the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**_

_**You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
They told you I was moving on over you**_

_**You didn't think that I'd come back  
I'd come back swinging  
You try to break me, but you see**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**_

_**Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me  
You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning  
In the end...**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
(When I'm alone)**_

If the screaming wasn't loud before then if was defiantly loud now. Gajeel looked at Levy with a pleased smile on his face. Levy smiled back happily in return.  
"If you guys liked our songs make sure to cheer us on when we try to go all over the world to preform. Thank you guys and have a wonderful day"Levy stated into the microphone. The fans screamed in agreement before Levy and Gajeel left the stage. Once they got to the car the drives home to report their success to Mira.

_ With Natsu and Lucy_

"So Lucy where do you think we should go for advertisement" Natsu asked with his hands behind his head as they were driving around.  
"We could go to the park where all of the teenagers and children play" Lucy replied while almost running a red light.  
"Watch the lights better Lucy. You could have gotten fined."  
"I know that, the person driving in front of us was driving like a grandma."  
"Whatever just go to that park you mentioned earlier." Lucy nodded her her and drove to the park. Once they got there they decided that they would preform Stay and Clarity.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen my name is Natsu from Rising Dragons and this Lucy from Tinted Rosen. We are going to preform Stay and Clarity for you. I would also like for you to know that we are both going to compete in a concert with our bands to hopefully go on tour all over the world. If you would be as kind as you are already, will you cheer us on when we leave for the competition" Natsu spoke into the microphone while the crowd that had gathered cheered in approval.

"Now with out any more delays here is the songs" Lucy cheered into the microphone.

(A/N **bold print is Natsu** and _italic print is Lucy_ and regular print is the both of them)

_All along it was a fever  
A cold sweat hot-headed believer  
I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something,"  
He said, "If you dare come a little closer."_

_Round and around and around and around we go  
Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know._

_Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay_

**It's not much of a life you're living  
It's not just something you take – it's given**

**Round and around and around and around we go  
Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know.**

**Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay.**

_Ooh, ooh, ooh_, the reason I hold on  
_Ooh, ooh, ooh_, 'cause I need this hole gone  
Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving  
'Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving.

Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay, stay.  
I want you to stay, _oh_.

The crowd had grown into almost a full audience and they were cheering in pleasure. Then they started chanting for the next song. When Lucy began to sing everyone got quiet.

_High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life  
Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time  
Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends  
A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again_

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends  
It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense  
Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose  
If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)_

_Why are you my clarity?  
Why are you my remedy?  
Why are you my clarity?  
Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

"Thank you everyone for listening to our songs and please support us when we go on tour for the competition" Lucy and Natsu said together. The crowd roared in approval before Lucy and Natsu left the stage to go into the car. This time Natsu was driving.

"Your pretty good at singing Lucy, your better than Levy when she played the piano that one time" Natsu said while looking at Lucy from the corner of his eye.  
"Thank you Natsu you were good too" Lucy said looking a little sad.  
"What's wrong Lucy you look said. Did something happen?"  
"No it's something only Levy and I know but we were thinking of telling everyone once we got back from the advertisement." Natsu made an "o" look with his mouth.

"Lucy if it will make it easier for you, you can tell me know. I will listen to you" Natsusaid hopefully making Lucy have more trust in him.  
"I think that I will take you up on your offer. Levy and I were like sisters, I was always at her house because my family hated me. After a couple of years of me being hit and shunned from my father when my mom died I told Levy that I was running away from home. She said that I could stay at her house, but I knew that my father was going to look there. Instead we both back all of our things and left the town. We traveled for 2 weeks to get here and when we did, someone stole all of our money. The only way we managed to get many was performing on the streets, Levy had a violin so she would play a song and I would sing with it. We got discovered answered made a band with all the others. Now that my father knows where I am he told me that the family fortune was lost and that he needed money. I told him no...then he threatened to send Levy and I to hell for what we have done" Lucy said breaking down in tears then continued "Now he said that a mafia will be after us and once they catch us they will either kill us or make us slaves. That is when I told him to keep Levy out of the punishment...Levy doesn't know that yet until I got a note saying my father has a sniper watching us and the sniper will kill Levy if I don't give him money...so now I am going to file a police report about it and hopefully this will all disappear." Lucy was now crying heavily. It took Natsu about ten minuets for her to stop crying and another fifteen to make her face look normal again.

******_Hi guys hope you liked the chapter even though I didn't include the other half of the groups. I need your help for something should I do longer chapters that take more time to do or do you want shorter chapters more often. Oh and do you want the other couples or do you want me to move on. Thank you guys for reading this. Shit I just remembered something...DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR THE SONGS. I can't believe I forgot that but oh well it's here now. Bye guys until next time.  
~Dubs_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Someone confessed?!

_ with Erza and Jellal _

The two of them walked out of the mansion and went directly to the nearest fancy restaurant. Mira had told them that the restaurant was in need of music. What better way of advertisement than having people be almost forced to listen to you. It took them about fifteen minuets to get there on foot, neither one of them wanted to drive a car so that is what they desired on.

Once they got inside they saw a violin and a microphone in the middle of the restaurant with red carpet in a huge circle for a pop of color from the dark brown wood flooring. They walked up to the violin and the microphone Erza whispered "Do you know how to play the violin?" Jellal nodded and then asked what song they were going to preform these people. Erza wondered a bit then said "We are going to sing Fireflies and Safe and Sound (by Taylor Swift cause the other one will have a better place in the story :D)."

"Sounds good and you will do the intro and the closing thing" Jellal asked kind of worried. Erza nodded her head and the two took their places on stage and people noticed them and started screaming their names.  
"Hello ladies and gentleman, boys and girls of all ages my name is Erza, some people know me from Tinted Rosen and this man is Jellal from Rising Dragons. Today we will play two songs for you. I would like for you guys to know that we will be going to a competition together, both of our bands will preform all over the world. If you would like to help us please just cheer and support us all the way. Thank you and now the moment you are waiting for here is your first song Fireflies."

**You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep  
'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave tear drops everywhere  
You'd think me rude  
But I would just stand and stare**

**I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems**

**'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance  
A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
The disco ball is just hanging by a thread  
(Thread, thread...)**

**I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly**  
**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
(When I fall asleep)**

**Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep?  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep  
(Ha-ha)**

**To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell  
(Said farewell)  
But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar  
(Jar, jar, jar...)**

**[2x]  
I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
(When I fall asleep)**

**I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams**

The people who were eating peacefully were now out of their seats screaming in approval for them to continue. Some of the younger children were standing on the tables dancing around like the didn't have a care in the world. The audience started done a chant for the other song to begin. Erza grabbed the mic off its holder (I have no idea what it is called so I hope that is what is called :/) and said calmly but with enthusiasm "Here is your last song preformed by us and that song is Safe and Sound." The audience cheered already for the song to begin. Jellal started to play the violin in the song and it was dead quiet.

**I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**

**Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound**

**Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when music's gone  
Gone**

**Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound**

**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)**

**Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...**

**Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.**

When Erza closed her mouth from all the singing she just did she heard screams if complements from the fans. When she turned to look at Jellal she saw him smiling at her. Erza started blushing and then spoke into the mic reminding everyone to support them.

When Erza and Jellal walked out of the restaurant Jellal had the courage to say "Erza can we stop in that alley over there" while pointing to the alley. Erza nodded suspiciously. It took them a minute to get there and once they did Erza saw Jellal blushing really badly.

"What's wrong, do you have a fever" Erza asked worriedly.  
"I am fine I just wanted to tell you something important. I know we've only known each other for only three days, but wouldyoubemygirlfriend" Jellal said kinda scares of the thought of rejection.  
"Yes I would love to be your girlfriend!" Jellal looked shocked at the response but her pulled her into a hug and they stayed like that for a long while.

(A/N let's leave them to have privacy...for now :D)

_ with Wendy and Romeo _

Wendy and Romeo were in the back of a Limo headwind towards a concert to be the opening act. Mira had told them about this place but they had nowhere else to go so they so they decided why not go there.

-AN HOUR LATER IN THE CONCERT PLACE THING-

When they got out to the middle of the stage with Romeo on a guitar and Wendy will be the singer. They only had to preform one song that could get a lot of attention so the settled on Who Says.

"Hello people of Magnolia (TT^TT I forgot to put where they are so sorry guys... I feel like the noob I am again TT^TT) my name is Wendy from the band Tinted Rosen and this is Romeo from Rising Dragons. We are going on tour all over the works and would like for you guys to cheer us on. NOW WHO'S READY FR SOME MUSIC!" The audience screamed and Romeo began to play and Wendy began to sing.

**I wouldn't wanna be anybody else, hey**

**You made me insecure,  
Told me I wasn't good enough.  
But who are you to judge  
When you're a diamond in the rough?  
I'm sure you got some things  
You'd like to change about yourself.  
But when it comes to me  
I wouldn't want to be anybody else.**

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**

**I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me**

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**

**You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
C'mon**

**Who says, who says you're not perfect?  
Who says you're not worth it?  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
Trust me, that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty?  
Who says you're not beautiful?  
Who says?**

**It's such a funny thing  
How nothing's funny when it's you  
You tell 'em what you mean  
But they keep whiting out the truth  
It's like a work of art  
That never gets to see the light  
Keep you beneath the stars  
Won't let you touch the sky**

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**

**I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me**

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**

**You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
C'mon**

**Who says, who says you're not perfect?  
Who says you're not worth it?  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
Trust me, that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty?  
Who says you're not beautiful?  
Who says?**

**Who says you're not star potential?  
Who says you're not presidential?  
Who says you can't be in movies?  
Listen to me, listen to me  
Who says you don't pass the test?  
Who says you can't be the best?  
Who said, who said?  
Would you tell me who said that?  
Yeah, who said?**

**Who says, who says you're not perfect? (yeah)  
Who says you're not worth it? (yeah yeah)  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'? (oh)  
Trust me, that's the price of beauty (hey yeah, beauty)  
Who says you're not pretty? (who said?)  
Who says you're not beautiful? (I'm just beautiful me)  
Who says?**

**Who says you're not perfect?  
Who says you're not worth it?  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?**

**Trust me (yeah), that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty? (who says you're not beautiful?)  
Who says?**

The audience really loved the act and once the group who's concert they came to see were a little displeased with how they preformed. Wendy and Romeo gave each other a high-five and when they were in the car fell asleep leaning on each other.

- WITH JUVIA AND GRAY-

These two were lucky they just help Mira by printing flyers and hung them around town. However Gray kept trying to get Juvia to a place with no people but she was getting side tracked with small shops with accessories. After ten minutes of this Gray got fed up with how he didn't have the chance to tell her how he felt.  
"Juvia would you be so very kind and follow me for three minutes." Juvia nodded then Gray grabbed her hand and lead her down many side streets until he reached a clearing with flowers and turned to face Juvia.  
"Juvia will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend" Gray said with a completely red face.  
"I can't do that Gray I'm sorry...it's just I can't really trust a guy to be with me or for him to call me his. I know you want a reason so I will tell you that in my 8th grade year I confessed to someone and he embarrassed me in front of the whole school. Your a wonderful person but I'm not ready yet."  
"Can we at least be friends?" Gray said in shock.  
"Of course we can be friends. Now can we get back to Mira before it gets dark."  
"Yeah let's get going."

_That is all for this chapter. TT^TT sorry for all the authors notes and stuff in this chapter. I am really glad that you guys like the story so far. If you want a specific song in here that you love write a comment or pm me and you should see the song in here very soon. Thank you guys, bye bye for now!  
~Dubs_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: New Song

After everyone got back to the mansion, Mira was there waiting for good reports from everyone. The girls went to their club room and the boys went to the pool. Mira got slightly annoyed that they only told her that they were successful in advertising. Erza and Wendy went to their rooms before hearing Mira scream as loud as a lion roar. The girls knew this meant, get the hell down here or hell will come to you. In about five seconds Mira was greeted by the girls, but the boys where rushing in from outside to find out what happened.

"What happened? Is everyone all right? Do we need to kick someone's ass for you? Did anyone die? Should we be alarmed" all the boys shouted at once and the girls were laughing so hard they couldn't breathe. The boys looked at them confused.

"That is Mira's way of telling us that she wants to talk to us ASAP" Wendy spoke up after she caught her breath. The guys sighed in relief before asking what did Mira want to tell them. Everyone looked at her with eyes that wanted an answer too.  
"I would like to inform you that we don't even have to advertise anymore, or at least for a few weeks. Thank you all for doing advertisement for us. On behalf of Fairy Tail Record Label you guys can go to California for a week. Back your bags cause we leave tomorrow at noon. I will leave you alone then check in with you guys when your bags should be at least half packed. Good evening." With that Mira walked out the door and the two bands were left alone.

"Let's go swimming!" Natsu shouted before going to his room to change into his swimming trunks. Everyone agreed except Lucy. She said that all of the bags should be packed and the only thing they would need to bring was toiletries. Everyone said fine and went into their room to pack and change into their swimsuits.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo ABOUT HALF AND HOUR LATER OoOoOoOoOoOo

Lucy, Levy, Wendy, Erza and Juvia came out of their rooms in their bikinis. Wendy, being the shy one, decided that she would wear a rash guard (is that what it is called, or is it a skin?) over her bikini. The guys were already by the pool when the girls came out. The girls all went to get a chair and start tanning themselves, except for Wendy who was putting on a large amount of sunscreen. The boys noticed that they weren't going into the pool, just staying beside it.  
"Guys, everyone take a girl and push them into the pool. Then we will jump in too" Natsu said whispering to the other males.

"I'll take Lucy"

"Levy's mine"  
"I got Juvia"  
"I'll get Erza"  
"I've got Wendy." The boys nodded their heads and went out of the pool and grabbed each of the girls, picked them up, and then threw them I it the pool.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" The girls screamed in rage at the guys who were laughing at them.

"Girls do we all remember what plan number 187654 is" Lucy said very quietly. Everyone nodded and fled the pool. Juvia made up some reason for all of them to go but the girls were too busy getting water balloons and filling them with ice and a little bit of water.  
"Good job girls. Now lets go up stairs and drop them on their heads" Lucy said still kind of quietly. The girls ran upstairs to each of their rooms that overlooked the pool and started dropping balloons on the guys head.

When the guys noticed the balloons they stood there until they felt how cold it was. The girls upstairs were laughing their asses off at their faces. Natsu and Lucy declared war on each other.

"That's what you get for throwing us in the pool" Levy yelled at them while making the "bleh" face. The girls yelled in agreement until some one yelled something that scares them really badly.  
"Guys same girl but go to their room, drag them downstairs and into the pool again" Gray screamed. The last thing the girls remembered was the guys running into the mansion.  
"LOCK YOUR DOORS!" shouted Lucy.

All of the girls ran towards their doors, locked them, and started piling shit behind it. Wendy was the first one to get thrown into the pool. She tried so hard, but Romeo was too strong for her. Gray somehow managed to get Juvia in the water. This was a surprise because Juvia was the one who knew this mansions secret doorways just be a glance. You could hear the yelling from the pool from Levy, Lucy, and Erza's rooms. You could also hear the boys trying to open the door to the rooms.

"Kyaa!" Lucy and Levy heard Erza scream. Great now Erza's room is compromised they both thought.  
"Levy you are still with me right?" Lucy almost yelled.  
"Yeah I am."  
"Commence plan number 178927."  
"On your mark."  
"Get set."  
"GO!" Lucy and Levy shouted together. The unlocked the door, rushed past the boys and went into the club room and locked the door there. Lucy looked over at Levy and smiled.  
"That should give us a little time, but for now let's put those ice cubes to use" Lucy said while pointing to the mini fridge. The girls got a bucket and filled them with ice cubes. When Gajeel and Natsu almost had the door unlocked the girls threw the ice cubes at them and tried to run away. Natsu grabbed Lucy and Gajeel grabbed Levy.  
"Nice try but that only works once" Natsu stated.  
"I think it's time to go swimming. What do you think Natsu" Gajeel said with Levy thrown over his shoulder. Levy was trying so hard to get out of his grasp, but he was far too strong.  
"I agree lets go" Natsu screamed while running to the pool with Lucy in his arms (bridal style).  
The two boys threw the girls into the pool and then jumped in as well.  
"You boys are going to regret that" Lucy said with anger rolling off of her body.  
"Heed our warning: We. Will. Get. Revenge." Levy stated with the rest of the girls Sadie behind her. Every girl in the pool wanted to get sweet revenge right then and there, but Mira came in saying they should practice singing. They haven't sung as a group in like a week or two. The girls headed into the karaoke place inside the mansion.

When Lucy realized that she had a pretty good idea for a new song! Mira would be so proud of her.  
"Levy come with me, I have a new idea for a song. I need you to help me like usual." Lucy said pulling Levy out of the hall ways into a new room. It was spacious with dark brown wood flooring. The walls had mirrors and there was a grand piano much like the one in the lobby of the mansion. Levy took her place in front of the piano and Lucy grabbed a chair that was pushed into the corner. On the chair was a notepad with different songs written on them.

"I want the song to kinda portray that boys play with girls to get their attention. It needs to tell the boys that we are happy that they are here but they might have a bad influence on us" Lucy thought out loud, she didn't notice when the other members of the bands came in and were listening to them.  
"I've had this song written down for a while, but I'm not sure that it is what you are looking for" Levy responded.  
"Would you mind playing it for me? I would love to hear you sing some of the songs that the public might not know of for the moment."  
"Sure thing Lucy. I think I called this song Bad for Me."

**Oh-ohh  
I wore red cause you like that  
You're like hey, let me get that  
But when I text, you don't text back,  
No you didn't cause you didn't care.**

**Well the game makes me crazy  
It's like yes, no, maybe,  
And you're calling me baby,  
When I know that you just don't care**

**Whoa-oa  
Sayin' that I'll quit but that's just not true  
Like w-whoa whoa  
I say I don't like it but you know I do**

**Cause you make me feel so right,  
Even if it's so wrong  
I wanna scream out loud  
Boy, but I just bite my tongue**

**This one's for the girls messin' with boys  
Like he's the melody and she's background noise  
Baby why can't you see  
It feels so good but you're so bad for me  
Ohh ohh  
It feels so good but you're so bad for me  
Ohh ohh  
It feels so good but you're so bad for me**

**I always want what I can't have  
Give it all, never get half  
You're like girl where you been at  
And I really wanna just not care**

**But  
Whoa whoa  
Sayin that I'll quit but that's just not true  
Like w-whoa whoa  
I say I don't like it but you know I do**

**Cause you make me feel so right,  
Even if it's so wrong  
I wanna scream out loud  
Boy, but I just bite my tongue**

**This one's for the girls messin' with boys  
Like he's the melody and she's background noise  
Baby why can't you see  
It feels so good but you're so bad for me  
Ohh ohh  
It feels so good but you're so bad for me  
Ohh ohh  
It feels so good but you're so bad for me**

**I'm dying tonight  
Trying to hide, hide  
What I'm feeling, I'm feeling like  
I'm dying tonight  
I'll keep it inside  
When I say hello, should be saying goodbye**

**Oh-oh  
You make me feel so right,  
Even if it's so wrong  
I wanna scream out loud  
Boy, but I just bite my tongue**

**This one's for the girls messin' with boys  
Like he's the melody and she's background noise  
Baby why can't you see  
It feels so good but you're so bad for me  
Ohh ohh  
It feels so good but you're so bad for me  
It feels so good but you're so bad for me**

**You're so bad for me  
It feels so good but you're so bad for me.**

"That is perfect Levy! You are such a good song writer."  
"Thank you Lucy. I am also glad that the other members heard it too."  
"What do you mean?"  
"They are in the room, behind you. You didn't hear them come in?"  
"No I didn't. Oh and hi guys. Girls what do you think about the song."  
"It was wonderful!" Wendy replied and the girls nodded in agreement.

_Hai guys. A new chapter ^_^. Also could you tell me if you want longer chapters less often or shorter chapters more often. Thank you guys please review if you have the time. Bye bye for now.  
~Dubs_


	6. BONUS CHAPTER :D

BONUS CHAPTER :D

**A/N this is a bonus chapter that is dedicated to all of my followers and the people who comment or pm me to tell me if they like the story. Every time I read a comment like that it motivated me to write another chapter. To say my thanks I wrote this chapter for you. I probably will write more in the future. Thank you!**

**_-TAKES PLACE WHEN THE GIRLS AND GUYS ARE IN THE POOL-_**

Erza, Wendy, Juvia, Levy, and Lucy got out of the pool and went to sit on the beach chairs. Their towels were sitting on their chairs and they dried themselves off. Erza noticed a big container filled with volleyballs, a devious smirk was plastered on her face. While the guys were busy talking to one another Erza gathered the girls and whispered "There is some volleyballs, lets spike them on the boys. They don't even know that we have them. This could be our revenge."

The girls went over to the volleyballs grabbed a few each then walked over to the pool.  
"Girls are we ready" Erza said in her evil voice.  
"You bet!" shouted Juvia.  
"This is gunna be fun" Wendy called out.  
"This is a thank you gift" Levy chimed.  
"For throwing us in the pool. Girls start spiking!" Lucy said while hitting Natsu in the face with a volleyball.

Levy had the second best aim, she was hitting Gajeel in his face and back. On. A few throws he caught them but she hit him with the next volleyball. Erza was on fire she held no mercy as she pelted Jellal with volleyball after volleyball. Poor Wendy was missing Romeo and she improvised by getting Erza to help her. Lucy and Juvia were doing ok, Natsu and Gray were trying to dodge one ball that Levy threw but missed Gajeel and hit Natsu in the back. About five seconds later the girls were out of volleyballs.

"Ok now we are even. Lets take a shower and meet up in the club room" Levy said with everyone in agreement. The boys went to their wing in the opposite side of the mansion, then they took a quick shower. The girls rushed over the their rooms got undressed and took a shower. When Lucy and Levy came out of their rooms in pajamas they were surprised to see Mira there waiting for them.

(then everything that happened in the previous chapter happened.)

-AFTER THE NEW SONG WAS PREFORMED BY LEVY AND APPROVED-

Wendy had this amazing idea that they should do karaoke, but if you lose you had to tell a deep secret that you I didn't want someone to know. As usual the boys agreed the second she announced it but the girls were more concerned with the outcome, the ended up agreeing with. That's when Mira came back and said that they should go to bed, they had to get up early tomorrow anyway.  
The girls stayed up another hour texting in a group chat. The boys, to the girls surprise, were out cold. Probably cause they were swimming for a good part of the day.

On the chat

Levy: wat do u guys think about us going to Cali? I'm so excited! :D  
Lucy: I can't wait for the beach! We probably have to preform there too though :(  
Juvia: we should go to the beach and just let loose  
Wendy: I like the sound of that Juvia :)  
Erza: I want to go and try all of the cake places there :3333  
Lucy: of course you do  
Levy: lol  
Juvia: we should go sightseeing!  
Wendy: we should go to the mountains and the beach  
Erza: what about the cake houses :3  
Levy: we are going to be there for a while so we will visit all the places we want to go to  
Lucy: what about the guys? Do we have to stick together?  
Juvia: I hope not  
Erza: they would probably pull pranks on us...  
Wendy: does it really matter... if they follow us then we try to shake them off our tail  
Levy: Wendy is right, we don't need the guys...we will just "get lost"  
Lucy: the 2 of u are soooooo smart :D  
Erza: :3 if they try to follow us then we will "get lost"  
Levy: sounds like a plan  
Juvia: I'm sleepy, good night everyone  
Erza: I'm going to bed night  
Levy: night guys  
Lucy: see you in the morning  
Wendy: have a good nights sleep everyone!

_Well that's the end of this bonus chapter! Hope you enjoyed. T hank you to all who have reviewed. Whenever I see the reviews or comments it makes me want to put out chapters more often. Thank you guys. Bye bye for now!  
~Dubs_


	7. Update sorry guys TTTT

_Hai guys sorry there isn't a chapter yet...I would upload it now instead off me telling you TT^TT. I was gunna upload it but that would be mean, cause where I would've ended the chapter was a cliff hanger. I know some of you are ok with cliffhangers but I rage if there is a cliff hanger and the other chapter isn't out. Once again I'm sorry but it will be out really soon._

_~Dubs _


	8. PREVIEW TO CHAPTER 6 anouncement

Chapter 6: Off to California

Gajeel was in the kitchen getting some food. He really wanted meat but the only meat that was in the freezer was older fish that are close to their expiration date. He learned that those fish weren't all that tasty. When he heard footsteps he turned around to see Levy. She was still half asleep, but nonetheless she was walking to the piano.

"Good morning Levy" Gajeel called out from his place in the pantry.  
Levy looked over her shoulder while rubbing one of her eyes and said in a soft voice "Good morning Gajeel. I'm gunna wake everyone up, do you have a requested song?"  
"How about Apologize. Ya know the one that you played when we first met."  
"If that is what you want I will play it again."  
"Oh and could you sing the lyrics too."  
"Your become demanding."  
"Please Levy."  
"Fine." Levy was sitting at the piano bench and started to warm up her hands a little.  
Then she began to move her hands, then out of nowhere you heard an almost angelic voice. Gajeel couldn't believe that she was this good. He never really listen to her sing, yeah he did when they did a performance together but the fans were too loud. Gajeel was behind her when the song almost ended, but Levy didn't notice she was too into the song. Gajeel was going to hug her when the song ended, but he heard the loud footsteps of Natsu coming. He sighed and walked away from the bluenette.

Hai guys! Sorry for not updating in a while...I kinda got busy with school and soccer and drawing. I know that was bad grammar but I'm still work on the chapter. I vacant find a good spot to end it but the chapter should be up in about a week (give or take). :DDDD I hope that you enjoyed. Also there will be a new story for Fairy Tail coming out soon, it will need a lot of OC's if you want your OC's in the story pm them to me for comment and I will give you credit for them in future chapters for the new story, if you are a writer and want to help me with this new project just pm me and we can se what we can do together :D thanks guys bye bye for now :D

~Dubs


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 6: Off to California

Gajeel was in the kitchen getting some food. He really wanted meat but the only meat that was in the freezer was older fish that are close to their expiration date. He learned that those fish weren't all that tasty. When he heard footsteps he turned around to see Levy. She was still half asleep, but nonetheless she was walking to the piano.

"Good morning Levy" Gajeel called out from his place in the pantry.  
Levy looked over her shoulder while rubbing one of her eyes and said in a soft voice "Good morning Gajeel. I'm gunna wake everyone up, do you have a requested song?"  
"How about Apologize. Ya know the one that you played when we first met."  
"If that is what you want I will play it again."  
"Oh and could you sing the lyrics too."  
"Your become demanding."  
"Please Levy."  
"Fine." Levy was sitting at the piano bench and started to warm up her hands a little.  
Then she began to move her hands, then out of nowhere you heard an almost angelic voice. Gajeel couldn't believe that she was this good. He never really listen to her sing, yeah he did when they did a performance together but the fans were too loud. Gajeel was behind her when the song almost ended, but Levy didn't notice she was too into the song. Gajeel was going to hug her when the song ended, but he heard the loud footsteps of Natsu coming. He sighed and walked away from the bluenette.

When Levy stopped playing the piano she noticed that everyone had come out of their rooms and looked at her almost awake state. Lucy and the other girls came out from the right side and the boys on the left. The only thing that Levy could hear was Mira barging through the mansion doors and blabbering about something along the lines of the boys needing a manager and road trip. Road trip. ROAD TRIP. Everyone was running from the spots that the were in before running like crazed people to their rooms. Everyone got dressed in the usual attire, grabbed all of their belongings for the trip, and went back to meet Mira.

The girls made it just in time to see Mira meet the boys' new manager.  
"Girls this is Laxus, he will be the new manager for Rising Dragons. He will also be accompanying us for the time being. As of now he is only a temporary manager, Fairy Tail was nice enough to send out the second CEO to be a manager so make sure to treat him with proper respect." Mira declared. The girls knew that even if they tried it wouldn't make a difference so they all bowed and agreed. "Where are the boys?" Laxus asked.

"BOYS GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT." Mira screemed at the top of her lungs. The boys came running down with their bags in their arms. The boys looked at Mira in taking deep breathes.  
"Good job boys, I would like you to meet your manager who came straight from Fairy Tail" Mira said while looking at Laxus "this is Laxus. Laxus this is Rising Dragons."  
"Hope that we can get a long boys, also Fairy Tail wanted both of the bands create a good reputation so when we arrive at California both of you will preform for the competition and then individually you will preform one more concert. NOW LETS GET ON THE BUS!" Laxus shouted.  
"YEEEEAAAAHHHHHH!" Tinted Rosen and Rising Dragons shouted. Everyone took all of their bags and shoved them in the two buses. One is for Tinted Rosen and the other for Rising Dragons, however that didn't work for the boys so the managers in one bus and the bands in the other. They had 10 beds on each bus divided by a thin piece of purple fabric. The girls took the right and the boys took the left.

_ One Hour Later out of the three hour trip_

"Lucyyyyyyy I think I need to jump out of the window." Natsu moaned while on his bed with a heavy green on his head.  
"Natsu don't puke on the bus, besides we are taking a pitstop right now." Lucy said while pointing at a gas station. Natsu got really happy that the car wouldn't be moving, even if it was only for a few minutes. Everyone left the buses to get much needed space...and a restroom.

Once everyone had finished relieving themselves and got some fresh air they went on the buses. The only problem was when they get to California they have to get into the outfits, rehearse, and then preform in front of a camera and people, only to end up getting judged. What a wonderful way to be in California, right? Wrong. The only thing Lucy could think about was another note from her father. It scared the shit out of her, she didn't want this to happen.

**FLASHBACK XD  
Lucy POV**

I heard a pounding noise at my window, I went to the window only to be meet with another one of father's damn spies/assassins. He hired so many of them that she had to get used to the feeling of being followed everywhere. I hate my father but I have to thank him too,if it weren't for him I wouldn't have met everyone who I'm oh so thankful to have met. The assassin just gave me a piece of paper. I don't want to read this, they always give me nightmares.

I opened the folded paper...Why? Why me? Why father? Did you hate me that much? I wanna die, this is horrible. I really want to talk to Levy, but she doesn't know about the current notes. Maybe I should read the entire letter before I get all scared.

Hello Lucy,

Have you been enjoying your time in Tinted Rosen? Have you enjoyed being with Rising Dragons? That won't last for long, Rouge and Sting are in the competition. You should tell Levy about this too. Also, I am going to give you a very difficult time to win. The thing is that if you do win, I will kidnap Levy and make her tell me how well of a woman you've become, then I will get you, marry the both of youoff to Sting and Rouge, and lastly I will have a greater profit. If you lose you and Levy to leave the band forever and comeback to me. If you don't follow the losing term then I will kill you and get another person to make me more money. Have fun in the competition. Remember that the both of you can chose your own fates, show me how much of an idol you two have become since you ran away from your fathers. Tell Levy

**End of flashback  
Normal POV**

Levy noticed how spaced out Lucy has been since the morning. It bugged her so much that she waited for her to be alone. When Levy approached the blonde she was still spacing out.  
"Lucy what's wrong? You have been spacing out lately." Levy stated while sitting down next to her best friend.  
"Sting and Rouge are in the competition. They are competing in the competition. My father has been sending me notes for about a few months now. I don't know what to do. I'm lost. He might kidnap the both of us and marry us off to them to make him more money!" Lucy started to cry into Levy's orange sundress. She couldn't wait to be out of her fathers grasp, to have no worries. If only it were that easy. However Levy was only half focused still deep in her thoughts, and didn't hear her words or really listen to her.

Time skip at California

"FINALLY WE ARE OUT OF THAT MOVING THING FROM HELL!" Natsu screamed before realizing that Gray came out from nowhere and slapped him hard in the back of the face.  
"You need to shut up! We have to get going, remember we have concerts to do? You do remember...right?" Gray said while looking at Natsu who had the realization in his eyes about the concert.  
"HOLY SHIT WE HAVE TO PRACTICE! GUYS WE NEED TO GET MOVING, wait do we have a set list of what songs we are going to sing?" Natsu was now standing infront of Laxus hoping for answers.  
"The first song the both of you will song is Stay, Clarity, and Feel This Moment, then Rising Dragons will preform Gone, Gone, Gone, Safe and Sound, Demons, and Wake Me Up. Then the girls will preform Royals, Applause, Warrior, and Made in the USA." Laxus said with Mira nodding right behind him.  
"You guys should get a rehearsal time in there from now and in about five hours. Also both bands have a photo shoot tomorrow, have fun!" Mira said as Laxis and her walked to talk about manager things.

Both bands walked into a large building that looked like it could hold a football field plus thousands of fans. Lucy got a little uneasy when she saw Rouge and Sting talking with their managers, she grabbed Levy's hand and pulled her into a corner.  
"Levy my father is gunna make us leave the band, kidnap you, and marry us off to Sting and Rouge. In fact there in the competition too! We have to win this competition,we must probe our fathers wrong." Lucy said nearly bawling in Levy's arms. Levy was wide-eyed in shock that her father was still sending her notes, but this is to much, too far for any one. How could this be happening to the two of them, why now, when they have already have come this far! This man was truly an evil person.

_**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while but here is another chapter finally :D. Also I am going to get started on a new story for Fairy Tail, but I need a whole guild filled with OCs. If you have an OC for me I would probably love you cause making OCs with magic powers is hard work! I also need a name for the new guild. Thank for reading my story. Love ya guys bye bye!  
~Dubs**_


End file.
